One Bite
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: A spider runs loose in the ED and one of the doctors has to deal with it. Based on upcoming episode: Tangled Webs We Weave
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all,**

 **It has been a while. I've missed you all!**

 **Just a little story following tomorrow's episode. Rumour has it that there will be a venomous spider in the ED! I hate spiders but it's an opportunity to hurt a favourite character of mine. You know what I am like ;)**

Ethan walked to the staff room after changing into his scrubs for the shift of the day. He smiled as he walked through the ED but it went when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the staff room. He darted to it to find Robyn standing on the sofa.

"Robyn, what is it?" Ethan asked as he stared at the petrified nurse.

"S-s-spider!" Robyn whimpered as she pointed at the insect on the floor. Ethan looked down and smiled gently before grabbing a cup and magazine.

"It's only a harmless, little thing." Ethan smiled as he kneeled down and placed the spider in the cup, on the magazine. He stood back up. "I'll go take him outside." Ethan turned around and walked out the room.

"My hero, Ethan." Robyn smiled as she got down off the sofa.

Ethan walked through the ED, hearing some people cringe at the bug he is holding.

"Science project?" Cal asked with a smirked whilst he walked next to Ethan.

"Nope, just being a knight in shining armour." Ethan answered. Cal smiled and walked away from Ethan as he headed for the entrance.

"Right, you." Ethan spoke to the spider as he walked over to the Peace gardens. He kneeled down in front of a plant. "You are moving into your new home." Ethan tilt the magazine forward and slowly lifted the glass. "Come on." Ethan spoke to the spider as he crawled under the magazine. He couldn't find it till he turned the magazine over to reveal the spider on his hand.

"Come on, get off." Ethan tried to stay calm as the spider crawled up his hand and onto his forearm where the spider bit into Ethan's arm. He dropped the glass and magazine and flinched in pain as he let out a gasp, clinching his right forearm with his left hand, hiding the stinging part of his arm. He took his hand off his arm to reveal two little puncture marks. He looked at the spider crawling away from him on the floor.

Ethan looked at his bite mark worryingly before getting up and walking slowly towards the ED.

Ethan walked past everyone, hiding his wound under his hand until he got to the empty staff room and washed his bite under the tap and quickly grabbed the first aid box. He couldn't find any bandages or plasters.

"Cal can't find out." Ethan spoke under his breath, then looked around. Where could he find bandages? But then Ethan thought about it: wearing a bandage, people would question. Ethan quickly walked to his locker, took off his scrub shirt and put a long sleeve white shirt on, he put his scrub top back on. Connie walked in at this point.

"Ethan?" Connie poked her head into the staff room, Ethan turned around and faced her. "You're needed. Cubicle five." Ethan sighed a little in relief at the fact Connie didn't know what he was doing. He nodded and Connie left the room. Ethan closed his locker then also left the staff room.

 **I'm going to end this here because I can see this going somewhere in the next chapter. Hope you guys like it so far : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows.**

 **I was meant to update yesterday but got a little busy, whoops. But anyway: How gross was that spider?! I was expecting a little spider or something, not that great big thing! A little poisonous spider will be used in this, not the one onscreen.**

Two hours since the spider incident, Ethan started to feel less worried about his bite since he felt fine and wasn't poisoned. He didn't develop any spider powers either so that proved to Ethan that Spider-Man is just fictional but people can dream.

Ethan stood in a cubicle, giving antibiotics to a patient before discharging them.

"Two of these each day and that infection should clear up." Ethan smiled as he handed the patient the pharmacy bag. He walked away and closed the curtains so the patient had some privacy to get dressed into their normal clothes.

Ethan was walking till he felt something: Heat. He was confused. Why did it suddenly get hot? He was sweating. Ethan placed the folder down on the nurse station and headed to the bathroom quickly and washed his face with cold water. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his bite has now turned yellow. Ethan was confused. Was his bite infected? Ethan rolled his sleeve back down and headed back out.

A little while later, Cal was searching the ED for Ethan till he found him at the desk outside resus looking at an X-Ray on the iPad. He walked over.

"Nibbles. You coming pub tonight?" Cal asked positively. His smile went when he didn't get an answer from Ethan. "Ethan?" Cal tapped Ethan on the shoulder, causing Ethan to jump slightly. "Hey jumpy." Cal tried to joke but saw Ethan's sweating face. "You okay? You're sweating."

"It's just hot." Ethan panted as he shut the iPad and got up. Cal stood in front of him.

"You're wearing long sleeves, I'm not surprised. Why don't you take it off?" Cal asked as Ethan placed both hands on the desk to keep him up.

"I-I-I can't." Ethan spoke. He felt like he couldn't breath.

"What do you mean you can't? You never wear long sleeves with your scrubs." Cal queried.

"I-I-I-" Ethan was cut off by Cal.

"Ethan, are you alright?" Cal asked, placing a hand on Ethan's back. Charlie, who was near the brothers turned his head and his heard Cal's concerned voice. Ethan started to breath shallow breaths before collapsing slowly. Cal quickly grabbed him. "Ethan!" Cal lowered Ethan's body to the floor. Charlie ran over to the boys and kneeled down.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. He complained about it being hot then he just collapsed." Cal answered as he looked at Ethan's unconscious state.

"Okay, shall we get him into the resus?" Charlie asked whilst he stood as he pointed to resus with his hand. Cal nodded before placing Ethan in a bridal carry and headed into resus with Ethan's head bobbing slightly side to side. Charlie held a door open for Cal. Cal quickly walked over to a trolley and placed Ethan on it. Connie turned her head and noticed this. She walked over.

"Dr Knight, what's happened?" Connie asked sounding professional in front of other patients.

"He said he was hot and then just passed out." Cal answered whilst placing his stethoscope on Ethan's chest. "His heart rate is a little slow." Cal stated as he threw his stethoscope around his neck.

"Has he taken anything, Cal?" Connie asked Cal. He couldn't take his eyes off Ethan. "Cal?" Cal finally noticed Connie and answered.

"No, I don't think so." Cal answered. He was ready to give up till he noticed something: a red-yellow spot stain on Ethan's sleeve. Cal rolled up the sleeve to reveal a bite "Mrs Beauchamp?" Cal got Connie's attention as she looked at Ethan's wound.

"What is that?" Connie asked. Cal couldn't think of an answer till he remembered.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Science project?" Cal asked as he walked next to Ethan holding a spider in the glass and magazine**_

 _ **"Nope, just being a knight in shining armour." Ethan answered with a smirk then walked out the ED with the spider.**_

"Spider bite." Cal whispered, looking down at the floor with his eyes. Connie looked out him.

"What was that, Dr Knight?" Connie asked. Cal looked up at Connie

"Earlier, Ethan was carrying a spider out of the ED. It must of bit him." Cal answered. Connie then thought.

"Cal, do you know what spider it was? What did it look like?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure. I looked at it for a second." Cal answered. At this point Robyn walked in and noticed Ethan on the trolley. Charlie walked over to her.

"Charlie? What happened? Is Ethan okay?" Robyn asked worriedly.

"We're not sure Robyn. He was bit by a spider but we aren't sure what it was." Charlie sighed.

"Was it the spider from the staff room earlier?" Robyn asked. Charlie looked at her with confusion. "There was a spider there earlier and Ethan collected it and took it out the ED." Robyn stated.

"Robyn, this is really important: do you remember what it looked like?" Charlie asked. Positive for hope.

"It was black and quite tiny." Robyn answered.

"Did it have a bit of red on it?" Charlie asked.

"No, it had white on it." Robyn answered.

"Thank you Robyn." Charlie smiled and walked back over to Connie and Cal. "I think he was bitten by a false widow." Charlie looked at Connie. Cal was about to speak till they heard the door open, revealing Lily with a tiny plastic box. Everyone stared at her.

"I think you might need this." Lily smiled as she took the box over to the counter and opened the lid slightly as Charlie looked in it. Revealing the spider that bit Ethan.

"How did you know?" Cal asked as he still stood by Ethan's side.

"I was there. I saw Ethan get bit. After he walked into the ED, I went over and collected the spider just in case." Lily answered.

"We have a better idea of what we are dealing with now. Well done Dr Chao." Connie spoke. "Can you call the National Poison Unit and tell them we require Anti-venom for a steatoda species?" Connie asked Lily. Lily nodded and grabbed the phone. "Cal. You can stay but you are here as a relative, not a doctor. Got it?" Connie asked. Cal nodded.

"I thought Spiders don't attack unless provoked?" Cal asked.

"Usually they would but this just doesn't make sense. Ethan didn't provoke it." Lily answered.

"Let's not worry about that now. We will get the anti-venom, antibiotics for the infection and then monitor him for the next 24 hours." Connie spoke then walked away. Cal walked after her.

"Is the anti-venom necessary? False widow spiders surely aren't that bad?" Cal asked. Connie stopped and faced him.

"Until Ethan comes round, we are not sure of his condition. I would rather have the anti-venom down here and not need it." Connie spoke then continued to walk away whilst Cal stood there, exhaling a deep breath before walking back over the Ethan and grabbing his hand.

 **Going to end it here. Hope this chapter was okay. I was thinking of doing a POV for the next chapter.**

 **I know infections don't happen that quickly but I don't want this story to drag and I'm not an expert of treatment for spider bites. Most the websites say to just wash the bite but I wanted to shake it up a little.**

 **Anyway, see you all in the next chapter : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all,**

 **Sorry I haven't updated recently. Things have been pretty mad. Unsure of when the next update will be after this one but anyway, I've decided to make this chapter an Ethan POV. Enjoy!**

I started hearing reality as I puzzled everything back together. What was going on? Why was everything black? I could too many voices talking at once. Was it finally my time to wake?

" _Ethan?_ " I heard my name faintly. " _Ethan?_ " There it was again but a little louder. " _Ethan, can you hear me?_ " Yes of course I can, Cal. Wait a minute, Cal? Cal, where are you?

The black was fading and bright light and blurry figures were showing. Was Cal in this world? My vision got a bit clearer. My head was so fuzzy.

"Cal." I whispered as I shook my head restlessly.

"Ethan." I felt my hand being grabbed. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Doing as he instructed, I squeezed my hand against his. I heard him sigh in relief as I opened my eyes more and the vision was becoming clearer and clearer.

"Mrs Beauchamp. He's waking up." Cal seemed excited. Why was he excited? I thought I was asleep in the on call room but I don't remember getting there. All I remember was talking to Cal outside resus. The next thing I heard was the sound of heels walking over.

"Dr Hardy, welcome back." Connie smiled at me. I gave her a weak smile in return. "How are you feeling?" I had so many answers to give but settled with the first word that came into my head:

"Sick." I groaned.

"That's the drugs wearing off. It does have some effect, I'm afraid." Connie spoke at me. "Ethan, do you remember what happened?"

Of course I do. I...I...wow, no I can't remember. One minute I was standing with the Cal, the next I was here. Instead of answering, I shook my head sideways.

"Well, you was bit by a spider." That's it! That's what happened "And it was poisonous." What?! Since when did Holby have poisonous spiders?

"Ethan?" Cal looked at me with concern. He must be checking that I'm paying attention. How can I? My head and arm were hurting.

"We got the poison out of you but I want you here overnight so I can keep an eye on you." I was about to tell Connie that there was no need but- "no exceptions." That's when I had to listen to her. She then walked away.

"You have got to stop pulling stunts, Ethan." Cal smirked down at me as I sat up a little.

"I didn't ask the spider to bite me, Cal." I frowned at him whilst I looked at the bandage on my arm. Was this really necessary?

"Your bite got infected quite quickly so we had to pump you full of antibiotics as well as the anti-venom." I huffed in response. How could a bite get infected so quickly? I washed it and kept it covered. Unless, was that bad? Should I of done that? For goodness sake, Ethan you're a doctor. You should know these things. Idiot.

"I'm gonna go to the shop, do you want anything?" I turned my head, facing towards Cal once I stopped insulting myself in my head. If Cal heard this, he will probably think I'm a bit looney.

"No, I'm fine thank you." I responded. I threw my head back into my pillow once he left. This is where Cal doesn't let me out of his site for the next few days. Terrific.

"Good to see you haven't lost your annoyance towards him." Lily walked up to me gesturing to Cal.

"I just don't want to be wrapped in cotton wool." I sighed, looking at the door Cal left through.

"Don't let him treat you like that then. You're trying to be more like him, so act confident as well independent and stupid." Lily advised me, she did have a point. I wanted to change the subject quickly.

"What spider was I bit by?" Why did I ask that? Do I really want to know. Smooth going, Ethan.

"We believe it was a false widow spider." Lily told me. Did I hear that right? A FALSE WIDOW SPIDER?! I could of died or are they not that fatal? I don't know! "Ethan. You okay? You're sweating." Lily asked me as she placed her cold hand on my warm forehead.

"Yes I'm fine. Just want to get out of here." I lied, well that was a truth but I didn't want to show Lily I was scared of a spider.

"Do you want to see it?" Lily asked as she walked over to the counter where a little tub was. No, of course I don't want to see, Lily! Are you mad?!

"Erm no thank you. I think he or she should just go back outside now." I answered with my tongue rather than my outburst thought.

"Okay. I'll take it out. Don't want you getting bit again." I heard lily smirk at her remark. I frowned at her as she left me in resus.

 **I'm going to end it here because I'm getting a little stuck. So I mixed Ethan's thoughts with his POV (I think that's basically the same thing) I added this because I have this all the time where I'm constantly talking to myself in my head. I'm sure everyone does that as well...I hope haha.**

 **I might end it here because I'm little stuck on a chapter 4 but if you guys have any ideas, I would be hugely thankful. Credit will be given to you of course.**

 **See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all!**

 **Sorry it's been a while. Exams and coursework kind of got in the way but that's over now, almost. Just got one more paper to write then it's officially the summer for me. I've taken a couple of ideas into account from your reviews and they will definitely be mentioned in this chapter and the next one which is probably where I'll end it. I'll update my other story: Being Framed a bit later. Enjoy : )**

Ethan slept for most of the day whilst he got his temperature back down and a chance for the drugs to wear off. Even though he was dosed up on drugs that made him sleepy, Ethan still struggled to sleep. He tossed his head side to side as he muttered before visioning his dream.

 _He was walking along the empty ED, no one was in sight. He headed into reception where he still saw no one. He turned his head to the sound of the front doors where he saw red legged spider, a tarantula even. Ethan felt sick come up his throat. He hated them._

 _The spider crawled quickly towards him where Ethan ran into cubicles where he saw three more tarantulas and five little spiders come out of no where. Ethan then ran into Connie's officer and locked the door behind him. He walked slowly into a wall, he couldn't go anywhere as more spiders crawled up the outdoor of Connie's office. Ethan panted but his heart stopped when he saw a spider lower itself down using its web. Ethan looked up at the massive spider slowly coming towards him. Ethan sunk to the floor as the more spiders lowered down. Ethan saw their sharp fangs opening and closing. Ethan sweated rivers until..._

Ethan snapped his eyes open and coughed harshly and loudly. Cal looked up from his chair and walked over to him quickly.

"Ethan?" Ethan continued to cough and pant. "Ethan, look at me." Cal had his hands on Ethan's face forcing him to look at Cal. "Breathe with me, Ethan. In" cal inhaled a breath. "and out." Cal repeated this action till Ethan calmed down. "That's it." Cal smiled. Cal grabbed a cup of water. "Here." Cal gave Ethan the cup. Ethan sipped it slowly then put his head back on the pillow. "You okay?" Cal asked as he put the cup on the desk.

"Yeah." Ethan panted. "What time is it?" Ethan asked. Cal looked at his watch.

"8 in the evening. You slept all day, Nibbles." Cal answered. Ethan looked around. He was in a private room but it wasn't a hospital room.

"Am I in the On Call room?" Ethan asked. Cal nodded. "Is that allowed? Shouldn't I still be, you know, hospitalised?"

"Probably but me and Connie agreed that it might be more quiet and comfortable for you." Cal answered. "Thought I would see how you were doing while I took my break. Looks like I took it at a good time." Cal spoke, referring to Ethan's panic attack.

"Just a nightmare." Ethan sighed.

"I think it was a little more than that Ethan." Cal frowned. "Was it about the spider?"

"It wasn't just one, Cal. There were loads. I was surrounded and-and." Ethan couldn't continue, he just looked up at the ceiling.

"It's okay, Ethan. Do you want to try and talk to someone?" Cal asked.

"No it's okay. Thank you." Ethan tried to smile.

"Well, I'm going to bring Ben up tomorrow morning before you go home anyway." Cal spoke.

"Cal, that's not necessary." Ethan tried to not get irritated.

"Isn't it though? You had a panic attack over something little. That's not good, Ethan." Cal spoke. Ethan said nothing, he went from looking at Cal to the ceiling again. Cal sighed and stood up. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Cal then walked out the room.

"Goodnight." Ethan muttered to himself then fell back asleep.

 **Big thank you for Sweeet-as-honey for this idea, even though I changed it a little. Hope it's okay : )**

 **Going to end the chapter here whilst I work on the other story. See you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all,**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story. I know I'm not! I will be ending this story as I feel like I can't continue with it. Also, I'm axing my "Being Framed" story as it's not my best story. Don't know what I was thinking. Though this story isn't my best either.**

 **But anyway; enjoy the last chapter : )**

Cal and psychiatrist, Ben Harding walked up the stairs to the on call room where Ethan was currently resting after his spider bite scare.

"As I've told you already, he seems quite distressed still. He had this nightmare about it yesterday." Cal walked next to the expert up the stairs still.

"It's normal for him. Most people have a phobia of spiders. It's normal. He's been through a traumatic ordeal." Ben explained. "Could be Post Traumatic Stress." Ben wondered.

"Are you sure you have the time to talk to him?" Cal asked. "I know how busy you are."

"I will always make time for those who need it." Ben spoke back. "And besides, it's only a quick chat. Then if Ethan still feels the need to talk then I'll arrange appointments."

"Okay." Cal smiled as they got to the on call room where he knocked gently. "Ethan?" No answer. "Ethan. It's Cal, I've brought Dr Harding with me like I said I would." Cal spoke to the door still then pushed it open slowly. "Ethan?" He opened to find his brother wasn't on the bed, or even in the room. Cal started to panic then saw Robyn walked towards them. "Robyn, you seen Ethan?"

"I saw him in the staffroom ten minutes ago." Robyn answered then walked away.

"Why don't you go find him and I'll set up in here?" Ben asked whilst he stood in the on call room doorway.

"Thank you, Ben. He might of gone to get a coffee." Cal thought then walked back downstairs to the ED and headed to the staffroom, only to find Lily in there but not Ethan. "Lily, you seen Ethan?"

"Outside." Lily answered, not turning her head away from a magazine as she sat comfortingly on the sofa. Cal smiled a little then went outside the ED.

Outside, Cal looked to his left, walked over to the peace gardens to find Ethan sitting round the side of the hospital.

"Ethan!" Cal sighed in relief. Ethan turned his head to Cal. "You're like a kid, wondering off." Cal joked, Ethan smiled. "What are you doing out here?" Cal asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"I went to my locker for my clothes then wanted some fresh air." Ethan answered.

"Is that the only reason? Do you not want to talk to Ben?" Cal asked.

"It's not that I don't, I-I-" Ethan looked down suddenly. "I feel humiliated." Ethan sighed. Cal put an arm around him whilst he still looked at the floor.

"You have no reason to feel humiliated. Most people are scared of spiders. Robyn is scared of them. Cal consoled Ethan. Ethan looked up at him.

"Robyn's a girl though." Ethan frowned.

"So? Okay, what about our old receptionist, Jack?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, he is but-" Ethan was interrupted by Cal.

"But he's a guy, well near enough. Could toughen up a bit though." Cal smirked, as did Ethan. "Come on, let's go talk to Ben. It's only a quick chat." Cal smiled. Ethan hesitated then nodded in consent.

The boys stood up and walked back into the ED with Cal's arm still around Ethan's shoulder. Ethan still felt embarrassed but Cal was right, loads of people are scared of spiders. He couldn't believe Cal was right for a change but he did start to feel a bit better but maybe getting his worries off his chest will make him feel more like himself again.

 **Ideally I was going to make Ethan escape as it was an idea suggested by Jynxx999. Feel bad for not using it. My apologises!**

 **Anyway, I'm going to take a break from Casualty fanfiction now and start working more on Sherlock ones. If you watch the BBC programme as much as I do (everyday) then I hope to see you in my next story and those who don't watch Sherlock, I hope to see you in my next Casualty Story, whenever that will be.**

 **Take care : )**


End file.
